


Course of Action

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam decides on a course of action.  Written in response to FNF challenge #21 Silence is Golden.





	Course of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

She wouldn't have chosen to know, if she'd been given that choice. Colonel O'Neill's personal life was just that, personal, and none of her business. Sam didn't want to be in the position she now found herself.

She'd settled on her current course of action because she liked the Colonel. As simple as that. They were a team and she didn't want to see that change.

Twice that day, she caught herself wondering if Daniel knew. Or Teal'c.

Somehow, she doubted it.

If she closed her eyes, she could still see the Colonel's naked torso just he way it had looked two days ago, his chest sprinkled with hair as silver as that on his head. His pants were zipped but unsnapped, and he was surprised as hell to see her standing on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?" she asked, smiling. "My bike blew a gasket and since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I'd ask you for a ride home instead of calling my neighbor."

Jack looked back over his shoulder, hesitating before he answered. "Sure, Carter. Just let me--I've got company. Just give me a minute."

"Oh, sure, Sir, no problem." But Jack was already walking back through the house, and Sam was surprised that he was going toward his bedroom. She felt her grin widen, before she squashed it. The Colonel's personal life really was none of her business.

She walked around the room, then took a seat on the couch. A gray t-shirt and pair of jeans were tucked up against the cushions, compressed together almost as if they'd been sat on. Or...something else.

She jumped to her feet and dusted her leather pants off. The idea of sitting in the spot where two people had been making out made her face flush. Just...ick.

But talk about surprises. Peeking from under the jeans was what she would swear were--

She reached out and tugged tentatively at the creamy pinstriped fabric.

Boxers.

Jack wore briefs. She knew that because she'd actually gotten a look at them once when he'd taken a gunshot to the upper thigh and she'd had to bandage it to stop the bleeding.

She'd never known a man who didn't prefer one over the other or who could easily switch between the two. For the first time since realizing that the Colonel had *that* kind of company, she felt her amusement dwindle.

She swallowed as her eyes flicked around the room, taking in each clue as it registered in her vision. An extra pair of shoes by the door. A man's loafers. The chair near the TV cabinet and a half empty bottle of Michelob Light on the side table. The coffee table in front of her, two empty Budweiser bottles.

Which meant absolutely nothing, she reminded herself. She liked the occasional beer herself.

Colonel O'Neill came back into the room, t-shirt on this time, keys dangling in one hand while he tucked his wallet into his back pocket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

And she'd followed him out of the house, and they'd managed to get her back to her place before the darkness had truly settled in.

She'd kept her silence, despite the questions whirling through her mind.

Sometimes, silence was the only way to go.

Her office was warm. Her work on this particular experiment had lasted twice as long as it should have. But she could blame that on her inability to forget what she'd seen Saturday night. Besides, today was Monday. Everyone knew Mondays weren't the most productive.

And she might not be able to forget it, but she'd never speak of it, to anyone. She was content with the decision she'd made yesterday.

She bent over her workbench, welding torch in hand, and went back to work.

\--the end-


End file.
